Sk8erGrl chan Leaves
by Sk8erGrl chan
Summary: A little sad. This is dedicated to anyone who has loved, hated, hit, kissed or hugged me. I love you guys with all my heart!
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry ya'llz..." Sk8erGrl chan spoke mournfully. "I've got some real bad news for ya'll."

She took a large, cleansing breath and shut her eyes, speaking clearly.

"Ryou picks his butt!"

.: IN TEXAS:.

An eldely woman looked upwards, rocking gently in her chair.

"Goodness gracious! I'm hearing things! That, or... this house is haunted!" she screeched and jumped out the window and landing in a bloody accident at the bottom. Or is it jelly?

.: BACK AT THE PUDDING FACTORY:.

"Well, that's not exactly the bad news. The real bad news is that I really want to quit Fanfiction. What can I say, my muffins? Writing's not mah thang" Sk8erGrl chan giggles. "I mean, yeah, I can be (coughs and gags) _funny_, I guess, but plot is my worst enemy. I can't think of good plots every time I have to write a new chapter. I just want to thank all of my reviewers (especially the reviewers of THE RYOU SHOW, the fic that supposedly made me "famous.")

HeyHaiPotatoes (your last review on THE RYOU SHOW touched my heart, sweetie xDD)

Unknown Onee Sama

Misha 12

Angelic Baby X3

Neko Writer

Kish's Kittie (for being such a great writer, gosh dang! And for giving me the idea of THE RYOU SHOW :D)

xxpatixx

Angelgirl18647

Autumn Starberry

Divaqueen 52

May 5000

The Emo That Watches You

I love Penguiens

DarcySailorScoutofDarknessLove

Trisha232 (for being such a great fan. Love ya, my crazeh muffin of doom! You're great!)

Sakura 10

Mew Cuxie 12 (for being so willldd!)

Kitty Kat K.O (for being a kind reviewer)

Hinamori Zunai

intricate designs

Novacaine chan (for being like a sister of Sk8ergrl chan O.o)

Pharaoh Felicia

Lillythemarshmellowqueen

Pandastacia

Fire Emblem Mew Mew

iRevolution

dracosangel337

Zovesta (for ALWAYS reviewing :D)

Mew Somomo

Gingeh

Ally the Bat

x-Ichigo-x-Shirogane-x

clariecandy

Mrs. Chloe Kent

Zakuro Haruno

OhMyGoshsickels (for being a fan of THE RYOU SHOW and Real Haunted World)

You guys are da bomb, and I couldn't have possibly written so many stories about one anime without you guys. I apologize a ZILLION times to you guys! Please don't hate me! (Though as I say this you guys are probably sharpening your axes O.o) But I have so many things to get through in life! I really want to achieve the things I want to achieve. And I'm so upset to say that writing comic fanfiction isn't my life goal TT.TT I want to become a filmmaker soo badly! My hobbies are painting/drawing and photography and that kind of stuff is hard to do when I have to write all the time D:

Please remember me, ya guys! I don't wanna be like Britney Spears, when I have loyal fans one second and the next second, people are trashing me as a has-been and some dork is making YouTube videos about "LEAVING SK8ERGRL CHAN ALONE!!"

Anyway, you guys will always be in my heart (blows a kiss) I LOVE YOU GUYS!

(Geez, is it me, or is this note a little disappointing?)

Ryou pops out of nowhere and kisses Sk8 chan on the cheek. "Why not on the lips, kid?" Sk8erGrl chan asked. Ryou looked at her with serious eyes, leaned in...

"Not on your life, sport." he said

Sk8erGrl chan stuffed gummy bears up his sorry butt.

"Well, bye you guys! I'll miss you!" Sk8erGrl chan sniffled.

...

All of a sudden, a bucket of powdered donuts flopped onto Sk8 chan's pink head. Her crimson eyes blinked and looked up. Her eyes met with Ryou's.

"I just thought that _I_ should get _you_ this time." he smirked.

Sk8ergrl chan's eyes watered up. She smiled. And the tears fell.

_**Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Guess I owe you guys some responses, eh?" Sk8erGrl chan said.

"I'm so incredibly sorry that I don't want to write fanfictions anymore, but I just don't see the incredible fun I thought it was back when I wrote THE RYOU SHOW. I started that thing back when I was 11, and I changed a lot since then. My taste in clothing, music and interests are all different. My lifestyle changed A LOT. But I'm still the giggly little idiot that traumatized Ryou" Sk8erGrl chan smiled.

**To Pandastacia's Review:**

Don't cry, sweetie! :)

**To Gingeh's Review:**

-salutes back- Thank you, Dearie :D It's been quite a blast!

**To MikaTheCatHanyou's Review:**

Thanks -smiley face- I can't agree more. The real world does suck. The fantasy world is where I wish I was (the real world can really break your bones AND your heart) But I can't write any more. Sorry. -sad face-

**To Misha 12's Review:**

Your review made me sad ): I don't want to write anymore, but I want to stay with you guys. You guys are da bomb diggety! -laughs-

**To DSB95's Review:**

Oh, good, I didn't want to be hacked to pieces. But being shot isn't really an ice cream social -laughs- anyway, I thank you dearly for the support. Maybe I'll give out a few one shots here and there when plot bunnies surround me.

**To Alimew Fire's Review:**

I'm sowwy -teary face- I'm not leaving, but I'm not writing either.

**To Zakuro Haruno's Review: **

All that time it takes to write something is just too bothersome, with all the crapple I gotta do at home. Plus, I just might get in to a private school (wish me luck!) So I'll be incredibly busy studying and whatnot. But I won't leave you guys!

**To Mew Sahara's Review:**

Wow, it's strange for me to believe that I'll be missed this much! In real life, there's not that many people that'll really miss me, so I'm incredibly grateful! Thank you so much!

**To Kish's Kittie's Review:**

Thanks for the support Kish's Kittie sama -smilies- You've been a great friend :)

**To Loveneko 64's Review:**

Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, sweetie. -smiles-

"Welp, I guess there you have it folks! I won't write, but I won't leave." Sk8erGrl chan laughed. "Soooo many things going on... All this drama on Fanfiction, private school entrance exams, and on top of that, a new me (complete with a new haircut! Sparkle sparkle)"

"GET READY!! GET SEETTTT!! BECAUSE THIS IS...

This is...

This is.

This is..

This is...

This is...

Lucy. (Yep yep yep, dat is me)

owari, my poptarts. La la la...


End file.
